XMen TFG: Prelude
by NiteCrowe
Summary: It is the modern day and the X-men have been through tough times. The originals are growing old and their mantles are passed onto their children, the next generation, the final generation.
1. Chapter 1

Enter The Final Generation

Disclaimer X-men in no way belong to me.

Back story

This is a sequel to No Regrets by TwicetheRogue, to better understand this story please read No regrets first.

Thanks to TwicetheRogue for allowing me to use no regrets as a backstory, and for allowing myself to adopt Akira Lee into this Story.

**Chapter One**

_Couldn't the girl have waited a few more miles?_ Thought Logan ran a hand through his hair as he stood waiting at the gas station. Of course, he would never say such a thing to her face, his daughter being one of the very few people who could twist him to do what they wanted him to do. He could never say no to her.

As if on cue, the station doors, swung open and the young mutant came out, herself running a hand through her long black hair. Akira Lee, without a shadow of a doubt, was a babe, and a deadly one at that. Dressed in boots and leather pants, with a red tank top and leather jacket, she smiled as she swung her leg over the seat of the motorcycle and slipped on her helmet and looked at Logan.

You coming Uncle L?

Logan grunted and nodded, slipping his own helmet onto his head. He had never actually told Akira that he was her father. She had been raised thinking that the Cajun was her father, and that was the way, Logan had decided all those years ago, it would stay. And it was thanks to his psychic blocks resulting from his Weapon X days that had stopped her from finding out the truth via her Telepathy.

He was Uncle L, and he was happy with that.

Race ya Came another message, as Akira slowly sped off, Bet ya can't beat me

Logan grunted and began to follow her, if she was betting, it meant she knew she was going to win, damn her precognitive powers. As he thought this, his mind flew back years to when he had first met the child, and remembered how the kid had seen the death of her mother.

Sweet Jubilation Lee.

As he slowly caught up with her, his mind flew back to the present, and to why they were returning. His mind, had being deteriorating for years now, and he could tell it wouldn't be long before he lost his sanity completely and became a savage thing. Only one man could help, and that was Charlie, and that was the reason they were returning after all this time.

Not that Akira knew this, she just thought they were finally going home now her classes had finished.

Was she really eighteen years old now? Had he really raised her for fifteen years?

He shrugged the feelings off as he noticed her in front, looking back, coaxing him to play the game.

Logan smiled, and sped up. Sure she may have seen her win, but Logan wasn't gonna be subject to fate.

Akira gasped as her Uncle sped past her in a blur.

Nope, Fate had no hold over Logan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It was nearing eight when they finally reached the Mansion, and Logan smiled as he saw the sun setting before the mansion, the rays of light peeking out around it, giving it a nice welcoming feeling. As for the mansion itself, sure the Ivy had grown a lot but it was still the same.

Of course Akira had beat him and stood in the shadows by the gates, and Logan grinned to himself as he thought of the havoc all this would cause. If only his true reason for coming wasn't so...morbid.

Still wearing his helmet, Logan reached up and pressed the gate intercom.

_'Xavier Mansion, what's your business?' _A voice, easily recognisable, replied in answer to the buzz.

'Well my business is my own but i used to live here' Logan growled, taking his helmet off, 'Let me in Kitty.'

_'Logan!' _Came the gleeful reply, and the gates slowly opened.

The pair rode their bikes to the front door, and Logan almost fell off his bike, as an older but still beautiful Kitty Pryde leapt at him, encompassing him in a massive hug.

'Logan you're back,' She smiled, 'You bastard, what is it with you and not visiting?'

'I'm here now aint I?' smirked Logan, feigning hurt, 'Anyhow I brought someone with me this time.'

'Who?' Asked Kitty, before turning around and looking in amazement at her God-Daughter, 'Akira?'

'Hey Auntie Kitty,' smiled Akira, and suddenly found herself as the victim of one of Kitty's Hugs.

'Wow,' breathed Kitty as she stepped back, 'you look just like your mother, you know, you've got her smile.' She turned back to Logan, 'And you both never came visiting why?'

'She started school, what can i say?' came Logan's sheepish response.

'Ha, since when did the almighty Wolverine care about education' She scoffed, before looking behind them both, 'Oh for heavens sake,' She sighed before shouting, 'Robert! Frederick! Get down from there and get over here now!'

Logan and Akira turned and watched as two boys, both teenagers, clambered down from a tall oak, and made their way over. One a small brown haired boy ran, while the other, a red-headed skinny kid, hopped over in a way that was similar to a frog.

Logan tensed instinctively, as they reached them and sniffed the air. 'You aint some relation of Toad are you?' he asked the red headed kid with a growl.

'Yes S-S-S-Sir' Stuttered the boy, 'I'm his S-S-Son.'

'That's right' Came a voice behind them, and Wolverine turned round, his Claws unsheathing as if second nature, for stood behind them, was in fact, Toad, 'He's got all the charm, but none of the gross. How you doing Logan?'

A grunt was the only reply he got.

'Toad's been a member of the X-men for something like fifteen years,' Explained Kitty, 'He joined us, not long after you left, and has been here ever since.'

'Mum' the other boy said quietly, 'Who are these people?'

Logan's jaw dropped. _Mum?_

'This is your Uncle Logan,' Smiled Kitty, putting a hand threw the boy's hair, 'And this is your cousin Akira. Logan, Akira, I'd like you to meet Frederick there, and this chap right here,' She indicated the brown haired questioner, 'Is my son Robert.'

'Mu-um' Complained Robert, 'Its RJ, and Freddy.'

'Nice to meet ya RJ' Grinned Akira, stepping forward, ' And you as well Freddy.'

The boys smiled and, as Kitty and Toad led everyone to the rec-room, Freddy could be heard saying, 'Woah RJ, she looks like an angel.' this was quickly followed by a short, 'Shut up' from RJ.

In the rec-room were sat three people. One, a pregnant woman with long green hair was sat watching TV, at the window stood a winged man with a long mane of blonde hair, looking out over the grounds, and on the Sofa, lay a large furry blue mass, which was reading what appeared to be a novel by Charles Dickens.

Akira recognised him immediately.'Uncle Blue!'

Hank McCoy looked up in time to see her leaping on her, and fell backwards as he was encompassed in a massive hug.

'Wha?' He saw Logan stood with the other's laughing and quickly realised what was going on, 'Akira!' He Laughed and returned the Hug.

Logan laughed, as the others, Polaris and Archangel came over and greeted him.

It was good to be home.

The sound of footsteps could be heard behind them, and suddenly they were joined by some more kids and few adults.

They were soon followed by a man with red eyes and ruffled brown hair, who was carrying a small

boy, no older than five, who was fully encompassed from neck down in a black body glove.

Akira rose, recognition flooding her eyes. 'Hey Daddy.'

The man looked up suddenly, 'Akira?!?'

'Yeah daddy, it's me.' Sobbed Akira happily and ran forwards. Gambit smiled and placed the child down, stepping forwards and hugging her.

He looked down as a someone tugged at his leg, and he looked down at the little boy, who had followed him and was looking up in wonder.

Smiling, Gambit picked the boy up and looked at Akira, 'Jean-Luc, I'd like you to meet Akira, she's,' he paused and looked over to Logan, who gave a knowing nod, 'She's your big sister.'

He looked up at Akira, 'Akira, I'd like you to meet Jean-Luc, He's your little brother.'

All around them, the older X-men, Beast, Havoc, Angel, Polaris, Kitty and Toad all smiled happily, fully understanding what was going on. Logan though, stood behind them, a tear running down his face as conflicting emotions flooded him all at once. He'd only ever cried once before, and that had been when Akira's mother had died, and hated himself for a million reasons all at once, even though, deep down, he knew he had made the right decision in not telling her the truth.

The lone tear-drop dripped off his face and hit the floor.

_It's good to be home?_


End file.
